Chawosaurian Law
Chawosaurian Law is the laws, statutes, regulations and rules of Chawosauria, which makes Chawosauria so Chawosauria could function to the future. With Controversial laws including the Endogamy Amendment, Section 126, Selection of Religion Act and other Anti-Christian Laws proposed into Chawosaurian Parliament are so discriminatory. Federal Constitution of the Continent Union* The Federal Constitution of the Continent Union does not protect Freedom of Religion, Freedom of Speech or Equal Rights, there are no Amendments yet, and a Constitution Convention has not been decriminalized yet, proposed amendments including the Endogamy Amendment, and the most ignored, Christian State Amendment. The Anti-Discrimination Amendment and Civil Rights Amendment are both thought up, none of them are protecting Religious Freedom because they are controversial issues because of the War on Terror, the 2016 United States Presidential Election, and the movement of Religious Fundamentalists. The Chawosaurians are scared to death by the War on Terror and are mostly scared to death of Muslims and Christians. Social Law Discrimination Chawosauria bans Discrimination now based on race and gender only. Although discrimination based on Sexual Orientation, Ethnicity and Ancestry can be socially unacceptable anyway. LGBT Rights Chawosauria does require LGBT Rights, Not all aspects of Homosexuality is allowed, but is socially acceptable because of the ideas of the Right to Privacy, with the respectable attitudes Chawosaurians have for LGBT Chawosaurians, they're also laws. Abortions Laws regarding Abortions has never existed in Chawosauria. Marijuana and Drugs Chawosauria doesn't regulate Drugs nor whatsoever because most Chawosaurians wouldn't take drugs. Birth Control Birth Control is widely available and unregulated. Economic Law Taxation Chawosaurian Law requires most people to pay taxes except for low income Chawosaurians, but no taxes are needed from the low income communities, and for rich people, they would have to pay a higher percentage on their income than the middle class while low income people do not pay anything on their income, not even the poor or the unemployed have to pay anything because they have low or no money. Healthcare Law Chawosaurian Healthcare cannot deny healthcare for anyone based on only race and gender. Environmental Law Science Law Immigration Law Chawosauria bans all immigration legal and illegal. Domestic Law Education Law Electoral Law Chawosaurian People have the right to vote regardless of race or gender only, Chawosauria is tobe a Direct Democracy, but still have a monarchy, a mixed government which would be called, the Chawosaurians need voter IDs and the people banned from voting are criminals. Criminal Law''' ' '''Robbery and Vandalism' Robbery and Vandalism is punishable by Life Imprisonment, with Billion Dollar Charges that if any felon does not pay, Death Sentences '''for refusal or unable to pay the fines, and '''ID Theft and Lying Identity Theft is criminal offense punishable by life imprisonment. So as lying. Guns and Weapons Guns are defined as only for war, the Chawosaurian Law Enforcement can only use tasers rather than guns, and the possession of weapons in residence is punishable by life sentences. Sex and the Law Sexual Assault: Sexual Assault in Chawosauria is a criminal offense punishable by Slavery for life, which Chawosauria still has Slavery only for Criminal Reasons. Inappropriate touching without consent is punishable by slavery as well. Religious Affiliation Religious Followship, Beliefs and Practicing are punishable under Section 126, the Chawosaurian Law discriminates Religious Affiliation and Secular Ideologies that are not related to Antitheist or Antireligious rhetoric. Discrimination Discrimination against Race and Gender are both lawfully unallowed, Homophobia is socially unacceptable by both society and law, and the Discrimination based on religion is allowed. Electoral Fraud Scandals Some Scandals can be punishable, but depending on the issues. Penalties for Crimes Most Crimes are punishable by Life Imprisonment now, Sexual Assault is punishable by Slavery.' ' See also Section 126 (Chawosaurian Statute)